fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBobPlusPlus
SpongeBob++ (translated as SpongeBobPlusPlus in most languages) is a show that was about SpongeBob going through life for older audiences. Season 1 Episode 1 - Pilot When SpongeBob's house is 'eaten' by a hungry Patrick, Sandy lets SpongeBob move in. Until the house is fixed, of course... Meanwhile, Patrick reveals (TV-PG-LV, aired on TeenNick only, BBFC PG) Episode 2 - To Be Or Not To Be SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs all get a proposal/plan a proposal with their girlfriends. Hang on, who's SpongeBob's girlfriend? (TV-PG-S, BBFC 12) Episode 3 - I Like The Smell of Poop In The Morning SpongeBob sets up SpongeTube, a parody of YouTube. Sandy gets rickrolled, outraging her. She finds Mr. Krabs to buy off SpongeTube for $3.5 million. (TV-PG-LSV, BBFC 12) Episode 4 - Don't Mess With Drivin' Sandy passes her driving test. (TV-PG-L, BBFC 12) This episode is 20 min. compared to other episodes (30 min). Episode 5 - SpongeBob SwearPants SpongeBob learns real swearing, to the dismay of the Krusty Krab customers. He tries to stop with the help of Mr Krabs, but he can't help! Will SpongeBob stop swearing? (TV-14-L, BBFC 15) Episode 6 - Krabs the Robber Mr Krabs steals loads of money from Bikini Bottom Bank and gets arrested! (TV-PG-DV, BBFC PG) Episode 7 - The Fanon Wiki All of the characters join the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, but Squidward offends Phin68 and Patrick becomes a vandal! SpongeBob needs to show the gang how to do the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki properly, but doesn't want to get their accounts banned. (TV-14-D, BBFC 12) Episode 8 - SpongeBob's Tales of Terror SpongeBob and friends gather round the campfire and tell spooky stories at Halloween. In the first tale, SpongeBob accidentally kills Patrick and his ghost vows revenge, in the second, Squidward reveals he is an alien intent on destroying the Earth, and in the last, SpongeBob tells the story of the licked hand (Humans Can Lick Too). Meanwhile, Mrs Puff wonders why she hasn't been invited to the Halloween party. (TV-14-DLV, BBFC 15) Episode 9 - Eew! Patrick vomits out SpongeBob's house. Will SpongeBob be able to fix it up? Episode 14 - Krusty Colas & New Albums After Mr. Krabs creates the Krusty Cola (Parody of Coca Cola) everyone buys them & LMFSAO release there album, Party Rockers. (TV-PG-L, BBFC 12) This episode is 10 min. compared to other episodes (30 min.) Episode 15 - SpongeBob Nintendopants SpongeBob gets overobsessed with video games by Nintendo. Meanwhile, Patrick steals SpongeBob's 3DS and gets arrested. (TV-14-LV, BBFC 12) Episode 16-IJLSAPlusPlus SpongeBob and the gang meet IJLSA. (TV-PG-V, BBFC PG) Episode 17- Traffic Jam SpongeBob and Patrick get caught in traffic and are late for their piano lessons. Meanwhile, Sandy starts dating a squirrel named Kyle. (TV-14-DLS, BBFC 12) Episode 18 - Ike Shall Not Cooment - 1 Hour Season Finale SpongeBob said at the age of 7, "I shall live a beautiful life with no thoughts for suicide." Now, he has second thoughts about that, due to the fact that Patrick swears everytime he passes SpongeBob, Sandy wanting to date him (Sandy is so annoying to SpongeBob), and Squidward constantly punching and kicking SpongeBob in the worst places. This is so far the most conterversial episode in the series. Usually replaced by a more child-friendly edit. (TV-14-DLSV, BBFC 15, rarely aired) (edit is TV-PG-V, BBFC 12) Season 2 Note: NAIE means N'ot '''A'ired 'I'n 'E'ngland. RAIE means 'R'arely 'A'ired 'I'n 'E'ngland. Episode 1 - Foam Build Foam - NAIE SpongeBob is high around foam. (TV-14-L) This episode was almost rated TV-MA due to the high language. A scene was replaced with a screen shown for 15 seconds. Episode 2 - Spongefart - NAIE SpongeBob "has gas". (TV-14-D) Episode 3 - One Small Step for Taco, One Huge Leap for Taco History - 1 Hour Special SpongeBob goes to Mexico. Their "taco-people" trap SpongeBob to where he can't leave, and it's up to Patrick to save him. Meanwhile, Sandy continues dating Kyle. '''Note: Kyle becomes a main character of the cast starting with Short 1. Short 1 - For Sandy Kyle and Sandy go on a date. 5 min. 6 Month Hiatus Short 2 - The Hiatus is Over! SpongeBob announces new episodes airing each Friday! Trivia *The show is meant for teens 13 and up. *Gary is not in the show. *Squidward is a recurring character in the show, but not a main character. *Sandy and Mr Krabs are main characters. *The show is rated TV-PG, TV-14, or rarely TV-MA in America and PG, 12, or 15 in England. *Lots of product placements are in the show. (Coca-Cola, YouTube, Warner Bros.)﻿ Category:Spin-Offs Category:List of Episodes Category:Lists Category:Article stubs